<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Growth by Elvendara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141917">Growth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendara/pseuds/Elvendara'>Elvendara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yooran Week 2018 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, I'm obsessed, M/M, Yooran, fluffff, mcfluffington, need i say more?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:49:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendara/pseuds/Elvendara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yoosung Kim/Saeran Choi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yooran Week 2018 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Growth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Need any help?” Yoosung asked. Saeran looked up, wiping his forehead with his forearm. There were dirt smudges on his face and up and down his arms. His hair was held back with some of Yoosung’s hair clips to keep his bangs out of his eyes.</p><p>“Really?” he asked with a grin, and a sexy arch of an eyebrow.</p><p>Yoosung laughed and sat cross legged next to Saeran.</p><p>“And by that, I mean, here’s some water.” He handed the glass filled with ice and water to Saeran. He took his gardening gloves off and grasped the cold glass.</p><p>“Thanks babe.” He drank deeply with a satisfied sigh. “I really needed that.”</p><p>“I know, you’ve been out here for hours. Maybe you should take a break, huh?”</p><p>“I will, as soon as I’m done with this flower bed.”</p><p>“Saeran!”</p><p>“I promise!”</p><p>Yoosung looked over the lawn. It looked incredibly different from what it had been when he’d first visited Saeyoung’s home. Of course, that had been when he was 707, and way before Saeran came along. He glanced at his boyfriend as he pulled his gloves back on and went back to work digging into the fresh earth. Beads of sweat created trenches in the smears of dirt on his forehead and cheeks. He wanted desperately to reach out and touch him, but he knew that this was Saeran’s way of working things out. He would let Yoosung know what he was thinking eventually.</p><p>He thought about going back inside, but decided he’d rather stay close to Saeran, even in the oppressive heat. After about twenty minutes, just when he was contemplating some nice, cool, air conditioning, he was rewarded for his sacrifice.</p><p>“I love you, you know.” Saeran almost whispered, not taking his eyes off the flowering bush he was pressing into the hole he’d dug.</p><p>Yoosung smiled, warmth spreading throughout his body. It had taken months for Saeran to be comfortable enough to say those words, and even now, it was difficult enough that Saeran almost collapsed in on himself physically, as if he expected some kind of physical assault.</p><p>“I know.” Yoosung answered simply. Saeran flicked his gaze towards him and Yoosung noted the soft blush across his cheeks. Deeper than what the sun could have done. There was more he wanted to say, so Yoosung waited patiently again.</p><p>Finally, Saeran sat back on his heels, took his gloves off again, and finished the water.</p><p>“What do you think?” he asked.</p><p>“It looks great. But then everything you do is great.”</p><p>Saeran grinned and shook his head. He licked his lips and bit the lower one.</p><p>“I’ve been thinking.” He began.</p><p>“Uh huh.” Yoosung encouraged.</p><p>“My therapist made me realize something. Well, I guess it was something I was already thinking about, just, she made me admit it.” he chuckled sheepishly. He finally raised his gaze and met Yoosung’s. He half turned to face him and reached out to grasp his hand. Yoosung laced his fingers with Saeran’s easily. His touch still sending shivers up his arm and down his body. He hoped that feeling would never change.</p><p>“I thought getting better meant that eventually I would be normal.” He shrugged. “I know now that is never going to happen. I’m never going to be 100%. I’ll never be the person I was supposed to be and at this point, I don’t want to be.” He paused, letting that sink in, almost as if he needed to say it out loud to make it real.</p><p>He took a deep breath, his shoulders lifting and falling.</p><p>“Even if I could change my past, I wouldn’t. It happened, and if it hadn’t, we wouldn’t be here now, together. Saeyoung and I would be different people, maybe, people that you and MC would have never met, or fallen in love with.”</p><p>“After everything that we’ve been through, I know enough about you to realize that even if I tried to push you away for your own good, you’d only dig in harder.” Yoosung’s grip tightened on Saeran’s hand, his nails digging into his skin, Saeran didn’t even flinch.</p><p>“Are you trying to break up with me?” Yoosung hated how his voice cracked.</p><p>“Of course not!” Saeran’s eyes flashed and he scooted closer, leaning his forehead against Yoosung’s. “I can’t live without you in my life.” He whispered, his body trembling with emotion. He pressed his lips against Yoosung’s, giving him a brief and chaste kiss, then leaned back on his heels again.</p><p>“I’ve been waiting. Waiting to be good enough. Waiting to be deserving of someone like you. But, I never will be…” Yoosung tried to reply but Saeran placed a finger over his mouth. “Let me finish.” Yoosung closed his mouth and sat back.</p><p>“I wish I could promise that I will never hurt you. That my mood swings will one day end and everything will be perfect. I wish I could promise I will never make you cry. That I will never treat you bad. That I will never have another breakdown and make you suffer with me. I wish I could, but I now know that I can’t. There WILL be times when I’ll let my past rule me. There WILL be times when that darkness will envelope me. There WILL be times when I take it out on you because you’re there and you’re safe.” There were fat tears rolling down his face, mixing with the dirt and smearing it even more. Yoosung could feel the same wetness on his own cheeks.</p><p>“What I can promise, is that the good days will outnumber the bad. That I will always work on making you as happy as I can. That I will support you, and cheer for you, and love you. I’ve realized, that I can’t wait for something that will never happen. For a milestone to prove to me that it’s time to move forward.” He paused again, gazing deeply into Yoosung’s amethyst eyes.</p><p>“I don’t want to wait anymore.”</p><p>Yoosung’s eyes widened.</p><p>“I…I don’t think I’m ready to leave Saeyoung’s side, but, I want to take the next step with you. With…our relationship…if…I mean…uh…” his confidence waivered and he dropped his gaze, his lips thinning out as he lost the words.</p><p>“Yes?” Yoosung prompted, ducking to peer at Saeran. A small smile played around the red-head’s mouth and he chuckled softly.</p><p>“I’ve talked to Saeyoung, and MC. If…I mean…I…want…you to move in with me.” He finished in a rush, his shoulders rounding in on himself again.</p><p>“Oh.” Yoosung wasn’t sure what he’d expected. A marriage proposal? That was too soon. But, moving in together? What would his parents think?</p><p>“You don’t have to! We can keep it the way it is. And, if…you’d rather wait until I’m ready to move out, we can find a place together. Or not…uh…I…oh…” Saeran was getting flustered.</p><p>Suddenly Yoosung toppled him over, his head landing on the overturned bag of dirt. Lips were smashed together so hard, their teeth clinked. Yoosung’s arms circled around Saeran’s neck as he pressed his body on top of him.</p><p>Once Saeran got over the surprise attack, he slithered his arms around Yoosung’s waist, holding him close.</p><p>Once they came up for air, Saeran asked huskily, “Is that a yes?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>